ABCs: F is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda She makes the pain go away, even if it only feels like it's just for one night.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: Like I said before, this one of the lesser smutty stories, but there's still smut. I wrote this as a challenge for myself. There's no dialogue in it and up until the very end it's unclear of who is who.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

F is for false security.

–

There's a side to you that you don't show anybody, but it's the only side she sees. It's the side of you that's still the damaged little girl that cries herself to sleep every night. She looks at you and it's all she sees, but she doesn't seem to mind. She sees the hurt and the pain and wants to make it all go away. If only it were that easy.

When she kisses you, her soft lips barely touching yours, she's trying to show you that you can be loved. Her tongue is gentle, only going into your mouth when you grant it access. As she kisses you, you feel your walls start to crumble. Her hot mouth starts placing kisses on your cheek, your jaw, and then your neck. She's so careful with you, her lips on brushing against you.

When she starts pulling your shirt off, she asks you if it's okay first, making sure she isn't moving too fast. You want to tell her how good it feels, how perfect it all is, but you can't. Instead, you tell her it's okay and she nods, removing the shirt slowly. Her breath is hot against your skin, whispering sweet words that you aren't entirely sure she really means.

When she moans softly against your chest, you do as well, a sound almost foreign to you. Her lips glide against your breasts, peppering kisses and lightly sucking them. Her hands slide up your back, leaving a hot trail in their wake. She unhooks your bra and pulls it off you, sighing as if it relieves her to get the lacy material off you. She takes your breasts into her hands, holding them as if she's weighing them. Her hands are cool, making your nipples tighten beneath her palms. You moan again and she smiles.

When she massages your breasts, she's tender because she wants you to know that not everyone wants to hurt you. She wants to make you feel good and she does. You push your chest further into her hands, gasping and moaning breathlessly as her fingers knead you. She sends pleasant shocks to your core, lighting up everything inside you that's been dead for so long.

When she kisses her way down your breasts, you weave your fingers through her hair. Her tongue and your nipple connect, making you groan aloud. You've never had a lover whose tongue felt so good on your body and it makes you wonder where she's been all your life. Her tongue flickers over the bud, making it hard under her soft tongue. It all feels so good to you.

When she slowly moves her hands down you stomach, looking up at you, you nod. She unbuttons and unzips your pants quickly. You both sigh, the pants falling from you and pooling on the floor. She helps you step out of them and lays you down on the bed. She removes her own clothes, stripping down to only a simple black thong. She's beautiful, her beauty sometimes overlooked, but when she looks at you, almost naked, you see how beautiful she is.

When she lies on top of you, her body's weight feels good on you. Her skin is soft, velvety smooth and it all feels right. She whispers to you how perfect you are, how beautiful you are and for a moment you believe she's not like all the guys that said the same thing to you and then turned around and hurt you. You stroke her face, giving her the same gentle caresses she gives you. She smiles at you, her eyes dark and twinkling.

When she kisses above your heart, she's telling you that she'll take care of it. You want so badly to believe she really will. You let her kiss a trail down your torso, words being murmured against your skin. Your hands are clenching the sheets, your blood pumping rapidly as her lips near your center. Her lips hover over the waistband of your lacy panties, her eyes meeting yours, her eyes full of lust and hunger. She's seeking permission again and even though you like that she makes sure it's all okay before she does it, you really just want to feel her against you where you need her.

When she lowers her head, breathing you in, you shiver, your hips bucking without your permission. She doesn't mind. She's too busy inching off your panties, licking her lips and getting ready for you. She's gentle, so gentle that her soft, lingering kisses against your quivering thighs teases you. You moan, a loud and needy sound that fills your bedroom. She looks up at you and slowly licks your thigh, stopping millimeters away from your wet center.

When she finally lets her tongue lick up your center, your whole body arches. You groan, grabbing the headboard and feeling like you might explode from that one touch. Your eyes squeeze tight and she does it again. A slow lick with the flat of her tongue. You purr. Her tongue's a gift from God and you've never been more thankful for something.

When she pushes her tongue inside you, you both moan. You wonder how many times she's done this because it's clear it's not her first time. Her tongue is strong, sure of itself as it curves with each thrusts. Your hips buck wildly, the pleasure intense, but so satisfying. She lets her tongue drive your body, pushing you to heights you've never even heard of. She's showing you all the things she has to offer – the possibilities.

When she slips her hand up and takes yours, she's giving you something to hold on to. You know she's letting you know she'll be there for you. You squeeze her hand, your grip tight as her tongue swirls inside you. You moan loudly, screaming out to God. Your other hand holds her head, holding her in place as you squirm beneath her, but you're sure she hadn't planned on going anywhere.

When she takes her free hand to rub your clit, you scream so loud that it shocks you. Her grip on your hand tightens as her tongue and fingers work together. She's moaning along with you, her sound muffled by your center, but yours ringing free into the room.

When she starts licking you sweet tunnel furiously, you know you won't last much longer. Your sweaty body is arching off the bed, your chest heaving and your hips bucking. You're so close and you can almost feel your orgasm. Your toes are curling, your breath harsh and you moans much louder than they've ever been. She's rocking along with you, both of you shaking the bed as you near the finish line.

When she squeezes the nub between her fingers, you cry to whoever is listening. You're coming, your walls clenching around her moving tongue, your thighs holding her head in place and your lungs fighting to keep you alive.

When she kisses a path up your body, you can barely keep your eyes open to look at her. She kisses your mouth and you taste yourself on her. She kisses you slowly, stroking your wet skin and hair, being so careful. Her lips are so soft, like pillows against your lips. It feels nice, completely different from what you're used to.

When she whispers that she loves you, you don't believe her. She knows you don't, but she says she's going to keep reminding you every day. You smile at her, letting her wrap an arm and a leg around you. You feel good with her, cocooned in her warmth. You know that she can't possibly feel all the things she says. You think it's all false security.

When she falls asleep, you smile, listening to the sound of her even breathing. You kiss the top of her head and whisper the same words she whispered to you. Maybe it's not false security because tonight you'll fall asleep without tears in your eyes. Who would have known Sharon Raydor would be the one to make the pain go away … Even if it feels like it's just for a night.

The End.

Reviews would be lovely. Thanks for reading.


End file.
